Green
by chloe103
Summary: Envy returns to Winry after she saved him from his death. They share a life debt deal, but once it was repaid, does Envy wan to leave her? Since Envy is with her she finds about homunculi, even to the point of trying to make her own. But, what would happen if she found out too much? Would she be kidnapped? And even if he was, would Edward care because of his new friend? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

"Me, Envy!? Out of all these scum, I'm figured out by this pipsqueak!?" That little green monster was suffering. He bawled and bemoaned grievously, limping on the dusty ground. Myself, I was a bellyacher, a crybaby. I could never stand to see someone suffer in front of me. What could I do to help?

Colonel Mustang...he's put true fear in my veins. When I watched him unleash his fury against this homunculus, I was petrified. Who was this man I saw? I could see Riza breaking on the inside, her gun clicked as she shook with fear in her marrow.

This little green monster, crying. It broke my heart, it shattered. Just to see these people surrounded by their own absurdity and madness, despair and sadness, anger and frustration, and their weep and woe made me sick at heart. He...he doesn't deserve to die! This little monster came to an understanding of the hollow recesses of it's heart.

This little green monster's strong emotion left me visibly shaken. I listened to it's words with my heart. Could he even comprehend my pain? It has only been my shadow and I in solitude for such a long time. Never would anyone understand being orphaned, even Edward and Alphonse since they have each other. They are heroes. Saints.

People look up to them, and they have a home in Central. I, myself, lonely and forlorn. Nobody understood me; It was beyond and absurd if you're able. But, this little green monster may be able to. This little green monster envies how us humans could become as one, to pick each other back up from our darkest downfall, and to be there for each other. Not in front or behind but by the side. He envies us because of that.

The most savage, wicked homunculus created among the seven would have such tender, yearning feelings of heart. It left me stunned. When he boasted about killing Maes Hughes, he was proud. Proud of his wrongdoings of heart. That homunculus revealed his callous, barbarous side that he wanted to unleash for so long.

But, my loathing disappeared at this moment. He continued to wail and shiver. We all knew he wouldn't last for long.

"Well, lets see how this all works out!" A small glint of glee flowed in his eye.

"Damn Homunculus, shut up!" Roy was already on his feet, and clumsily attempted to incinerate the homunculus. No. Not when I'm here will you let others suffer longer.

"Stop! Haven't you done enough to him?" I threw myself before the small green monster, arms outstretched. Yes, this little homunculus mentioned Scar being the death of my parents. Yes he tried to instigate before us. But, deep inside, he still has the right to live.

"Winry, move out of the damn way!" His voice boomed and echoed, frightening me. But, I wouldn't budge. I heard the little green monster quiver and grunt, his sloshing liquids vibrating.

"The only way I move is if you incinerate him and I. Leave it alone!" I could not tell if it was androgynous or male, so I mixed terms. Colonel mustang and I were only acquaintances, so I wouldn't be hurt if he didn't hesitate. After I said those words, fear stricken me. I couldn't breathe, my skin went yellow, goosebumps aroused, I felt weak and lily-livered, and my heart...he was about to kill me! Gasps and the screaming of our names were heard through the hall. Edward pulled me by my scarf from Mustang's way, stepping in front of me.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!? You almost killed her, you bastard!" Edward released from his calm mode, gritting his teeth. I held my heart then roughly gripped my scarf. Again, I ignored the arguing above me, and crawled to the homunculus. It kept staring, gazing at me actually.

I had to flee back against the wall when the Colonel attempted to kick the little green monster. Edward shoved him away and Riza silently kept her tears in from distress as she held the gun to his shoulder once again. Scar, whom I forgot was there, was shaking his head to himself. When I crawled under the quarrel, still in fear, I grabbed the homunculus before it would be rumpled by Edward's foot or kicked by Mustang's.

Slightly, I felt like I was hallucinating. My mind wouldn't cooperate, and I didn't want to drop the little green monster, so I held it close to my breasts. He was a slippery one, even in my gloves his lubricious skin was in war with my grip. Coming back to my senses, I noticed Colonel was trying to reach for it, shouting my name and persuading me to give it to him.

Again, my heart beat and skipped. He will not still this homunculus away from me. I turned away, holding it in my hands. Shouts and screams were ringing in my ears, but I wouldn't let go. Mustang finally calmed himself, breathing out fumes.

"Winry, hand the homunculus to me." He demanded it firmly, but I shook my head.

"Why would I? You'll kill it."

"This is an order! If you won't hand him over...I'll..." His balled his fists, visibly shaking.

"Do it, then." Lowering my head in remembrance of my forlorn past. Would it matter if he ended me right here? Why would this little green monster envy this? This must not be what he means, definitely not this. I tried to hold in my sniffles, especially in this long pause of silence. I just want to go home. To see us humans break and corrupt like Colonel, it's devastating. Riza may be suffering more than I. The gun was still held to his shoulder, it shaking furiously. Edward was vigilant of what he might do to me, but what for?

He's never there for me.

Abruptly, I stumbled, and took off on my boots. I heard my name called, but I didn't stop. Like the time I found out my parents were killed. Once again, I checked. It was still cradled in my hands.

"I'm sorry, bear with me..." Slightly embarrassed, I tucked him inside my jacket his slime greasing my shirt. I kept running, hearing the Colonel's voice booming through the hall. It was dark, but I kept running. Slowly, I stopped, coming a dead end. It was a drop for who knows how long.

A light emitted from the end of the hall, and few brighter and beamed towards us. A dash of dancing fire bounced and jerked against the walls.

"Jump, girl! It's safe!" He spoken for the first time, and trusting his words, I did. I covered my head yelling when I hit the ground. I looked above me, the fire exploding when it hit an unknown wall. Again, I heard my name called by that booming voice, footsteps bruising hard against the ground.

As I coughed from running too fast, the footsteps grew louder. Once more I sprinted through the dark, the homunculus breathing weakly. I tumbled down a slope of pies, rolling onto my back. I was too dazed to get up, I just couldn't move any longer.

Little green monster, escape.

"Go," I muttered, struggling to get on my knees. Both of us were weak, passing out any second. Looking up I saw a door in the distance. I don't know where it would lead us...but we had to try. Slowly, I limped, using my arms to pull my body toward the door. My eyes fell heavy, and suddenly I collapsed.

Little green monster, escape. I heard muffles and shouts, then a supposed gunshot. How could you envy us humans, people who pave their own failure. Whom collapse and corrupt quickly, ravaging each other.

Little green monster, why do you envy?

That was to be left unanswered, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

4 months since that day. When I've witnessed what Envy coveted. Today, I've concluded I would return to my element: _home_. I bet the house is chaos, things scattered in every which way since Granny was down Rush Valley for some reason. The house would have probably needed a little swab and sweep anyway like it always does. When I set foot in my home, the putrid fetor of fusty food made my eyes and nose run. The sight of this house made me retch in my throat. The couch had Afghans and quilts thrown around it, a rancid bowl of pottage was on the footrest, and cushions were set asunder. I closed my eyes, inhaling the harmful scent of effluvium. "The oven!" I blurted, abandoning my bags to dash to the kitchen.  
The kitchen was horrifying: the eyes on the stove were on, with pots only on two of them. I ran to the pots and open the top. Begrimed smoke and balmy steam all in one flared from the pots and beleaguered and stormed aroundmy face, forcing me to bark like a frog was stuck in my throat. Sobering up from the smoke, I turned of the eyes and looked around the rest of the kitchen. The fridge was left agape which resolves where the malodor of decaying food came from. There were also a healed assemblage of platters and cups in the clogged sink, spills on the floor, and plates of unfinished food. Fuming and seeing red, I turned on my heel, thankful that my house didn't burn down.  
Grandma wasn't home for weeks, so someone must be in my house. Carefully and quietly I ran to the closet in the living room, grabbing the steel bat from it's shelf. My heart was skipping beats, fear I tried to swallow down my throat. The hallway was lightened by windows, also open doors. I peeked in each one, not a soul in sight inside.  
I've never been robbed but I've been kidnapped many times, usual by said homunculi to be interrogated to pervy sadists on the street. Maybe I should take a self-defense class. What am I saying? There's a robber in my house! I stopped my lingering thoughts and focused on each room I passed. Nothing so far. The silence and angst was killing me, so be it a book or where a robber is.  
My footsteps eased when I came to the last room; Mine. My heart beat and pounded. I went lily-livered all over again. Quietly, I unlaced my brown boots, and rearranged my pantyhose comfortably. He was definitely in there, I heard my drawers opening and closing. I waited, because if I entered my room while he's near my drawers, he'd see me. But, if I wait until he walks to my closet, if be able to sneak behind him.  
Peeking in, I watched him closely. He was an exotic-looking thing, wispy hair and exposing clothes. Was it a woman? No, from the back, he has a build of a toned boy. I saw him walk to my closet, unaware of my presence. Slowly, I squeezed through the door, my breasts pushing it open slightly. He didn't notice, him still scurrying his dirty hands through my stuff.  
Slowly, I approached him, then I swung the bat to his shoulder. Some how he dodged it, me being knocked to the floor by his swift feet. I whimpered when my head hit the wooden floor, now wondering what he'll do. Quickly I got up, standing in a corner.  
"Why are you in my house!?" I shouted, holding the bat in my sweaty grip. He stood back, staring at me. He looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't land a finger on it.  
"You!" He yelped, something between excitement and disappointment shown on his face. I stepped back, seeing he wasn't in any intention to hurt me. Frustration came over me, and I swung the bat to meet his face.

"Why're you in my house!?" I screamed, swinging the bat repeatedly, each time he dodged it in the brink of time. He shouted for me to 'calm down' and to 'quit swinging the bat', but I continued to no avail. Getting annoyed, he grabbed the bat in mid-swing, trying to jerk it from my grip. He was successful, those toned muscles not only for bragging rights. He threw the bat away from us and slowly put his hands in front of him.

"Will you just calm down for a minute? Someone could get hurt you know..." He rubbed his bruised shoulder. I guess I did get a couple hits in. Red light dance around it like Ring-Around-the-Rosie, his skin healing like I was never on a rampage. Ever since I was in Central for a few months, I became fascinated in science. I was a surgeon, I had to be when dealing with automail. Then I've been intrigued to the library of alchemy and science, always visiting the library and checking out books. Sadly, they were open and read through on my bed by peeking eyes; his of course.

What was this? How could someone heal so quickly, cells multiplying around that are to heal broken tissue. I was amazed for a few seconds, staring at his shoulder. But, not a human can do this. I've studied formulas, scripts, and notes about cells and artificial life. Never before have I witnessed this healing process. To a scientist, it's phenomenal.

Wait! What am I saying? It's not human, it can't be! That's worse than having a human robber, because I could simply bet the crap out of then if I could. He healed faster than any organism, which means I cannot fight him.

He stood there, watching me during my mental breakdown. Ugh, he has to get out one way or another. I raised my head to look at him. He stood there with a foot forward just in case I do something reckless. It wasn't aggressive but just out if defense. I understand, he's seen the crazy me.

"Who are you...what are you...and why are you in my home?"

"You don't remember me?" He sounded slightly hurt, but played it off with a sarcastic smile. Frowning, I started to remake my bed sheets and stacked the sprawled books on my nightstand.

"No, I don't. Even if I did, it doesn't give you an excuse to break inside my home! Was there anyone else that stayed here?" When in distress I clean, a habit from my mother. Personally I wanted him to clean this mess himself.

"I broke in here because I was looking for you. You weren't here so I decided to stay." He ignored my other question.

"Who else stayed here!?" He ignored the question, and sat in a chair.

"That isn't your concern. How can't you remember me-you were in Central when we met."

"If I met you, I would've remembered."

"Yeah, I'll give you points for that since it wasn't official. But, I don't want to remind myself or you when we saw each other because I know we'll both find it unsettling." I paused, trying to remember. I sat on my bed, staring at him deeply. Wispy hair, purple eyes. Wispy hair, purple eyes. Wispy hair, purple eyes. Not a clue. He looked at me with inquisition, but I shook my head.

"I don't remember you. Is it important enough for you to barge in my home?" I tried to calm down, my breath in hitches when I found my notes scattered on the floor on the other side of my bed. Was he reading them? Wait, my notes. I thought deeply, walking toward my desk. Most were in my bag, but I had a few from researching things when bored. I ran downstairs and looked through my bag. It was unorganized, but I took home the doodles of said homunculi. Scanning through them, I found the funny caricature of him, with dribbling words scrawled at the corner: _Envy_.

I almost dropped the picture. Could it be, the little green monster? I shook with amazement and fear: awe. Grabbing the folder along with it, I ran back upstairs. Surprisingly, he still in the same spot.

He sat in a relaxed manner, his ankle on his knee, and his arm resting on the small table near my door. I stood in front of him, feet apart from each other in determination, and showed him the picture.

"This...is you?" I asked. He leaned towards me to take the picture and examined it. A small look of annoyance edged on his face, but as quickly as it appeared it left. Slowly, he nodded is head.

"Envy? You were that...that creature I saved..." I almost felt tears fall but I held them in. He came back? Why, why did he? I felt in shock, reminded of those traumatic events. My knees went numb, so I sat on my bed. My eyes shook with shock and amazement. He came back.

"You remember now?" A handful of happiness aroused in his chest. I nodded with hesitation.

"You were that small little monster. I wonder how you became more humane looking, but I'll leave that question for later. I've never actually seen this form of you before. Actually I believe I had seen you briefly before you were incinerated by Mustang. I'm guessing he scorched your body to a drastic temperature that was aloft your healing potency. So, it excoriate your skin before you could even heal it and reduced you to ash. Am I correct?" I turned to him, scribbling notes in a journal. He hesitated, having to take in all I said. Slowly he nodded.

"How were you going to kill yourself, isn't it partially impossible?"

"I was planning to take out my Philosopher's stone." He muttered, not fond of the subject. The stone. It's what Ed and Al are after. I could see why it's inside a homunculus, but why would Edward need it to get Al's body back and his arm and leg? I furrowed my brows in confusion. Maybe I could go to their house (which is empty) and go through their basement. There are many books about alchemy there, probably more helpful than the library.

"Why did you save me?" He asked curiously. I shook my head, not able to come up with a firm answer.

"I can't just stand and watch other people get hurt." It became silent for some time.

"I'm not a person." He added it with a loathing attitude.

"I notice that now, but that doesn't mean you get to call your race dominant but end up killing yourself anyway. I saved you from Hell." I smiled in a teasing way, but he looked away in disgust.

"You should have let me die. That isn't a real explanation to why you saved me."

"Because," I stopped when I saw him approach me, and sit on my bed.

"You...y-your-the way you, you know, spoke...I guess...I don't know. Um, well, er..." I looked up to see him staring me with a bit longing and annoyance. Probably wanted me to spit out what I was saying. In conclusion, I shrugged my shoulders. _I just wanted to save him_. I guess.

3 full hours and the house was clean. He was going to tell me who else stayed, even if I have to burn it out of him (Mustang's quote). I'll use that line to freak him out, because I know he has to be scared of Mustang.

"Another reason I came back was to repay you. Anyone you want to 'disappear' suddenly, I'll handle that job." He looked at me with amusement, which slightly made me shudder. I shook my head then sat beside him on the couch. I held out a mug of tea I made, which he took.

"It's hot," I said, sipping from mine. Here I am, sitting on the couch with a harboring crook. A homunculus. A young man my age...No! I mustn't think like that. A man and a woman sleeping under one roof isn't clean of me. Besides he couldn't process the complex algorithms of a 'smile' or sadness. Could he? I could see the wrinkle of emotion on his face, but that could mean anything. Some many questions to be left unanswered.

"I want you to be my project." Excitement filled my eyes. He looked at me with a confused look. As if he was lost in sea. In a leisurely way he sipped from his cup while staring at me with a small frown.

"Your beings are every odd and interesting. So many alchemists just want to kill you without even knowing who you truly are. I want to conduct a few tests, and you'll be on your way. Deal?" A smile lined on my face. He nodded slowly, probably not expecting an answer like that.

"What if Edward comes, or even Roy?"

"...You just have to hide, I guess. But don't you ever sneak in my house, or you're gonna get it!"

"Oh, really?" He teased, laughing aloud.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just hilarious how you humans have such bravery, but your missing the actual power." He snickered, bending over actually.

"And yet your still the same." I rolled my eyes, then continue the rest of my cleaning.

**This is in the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood serious. Envy looks different in the first series than in the second. He looks more muscular and boy-looking. Huge difference. I hate the first series anyway it doesn't match the storyline. So, Envy was never transformed into a fucking dragon or killed Ed. He's not Hohenheim's son but just a regular homunculus like the rest. Envy from the first series hated humans like a boss. But the one from the second series only saw them pathetic and toyed with them, like Maes Hughes or when he shot the Ishvalan child. He never had true anger towards them, but just envy. **

** On the next chapter: Winry conducts small tests on Envy to find out who his kind really is. Then, in the middle of one, Edward comes home, with a woman with him. Alphonse also gets his body back, too. How distraught will Winry be when she finds who this girl is?**

** Anyway things to look forward to:**

** Would Envy leave before she could start?**

**What said experiments will Winry perform?**

**Will Envy develop feelings for her?**

**Will Edward come home and find them?**

**Will Winry develop feelings for Envy?**

**How close will they become?**

**Who is the girl Edward brought with him?**

**How does Winry feel?**

**Will Envy get caught?**

**Does Winry care try even have their bodies back?**

**Does Winry show the rage she held in for so long? **

**On to the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

"That's not true! not all homunculi are created to be that way!"  
"Yes we are. I'm the homunculus here!"  
"But I'm the human! You are not a failure, Envy! Nobody's birth is a failure."  
"We were not born, Winry. We were made, created. That's what separates us." He walked away, fuming. Why would he think he was a failure? He is not! He is made for a purpose like everyone else! Just because he's a homunculus, he still acts human because we all have flaws. I want to prove him wrong.

"Paracelsus." I slammed a large book in front of him, dust clogging the air. Their basement thankfully wasn't burned down in the process. It has useful notes, some I could read, some I cannot because of the ash.  
"What of it?" He asked, still in a pissed mood (like always). Sighing, I ruffled my hair, and straightened my lab coat. Tired, I explained.  
"Paracelsus developed a great approach about medicine and philosophy by observing. Hence observing." I said, flipping through pages.  
"Again, what of it?" He asked, turning away from me. It's hilarious how he acts when angry. Like a child.  
"Hey, I'm trying to help you. Instead of jumping to conclusion, made you should actually find out who you really are." I frowned, stopping at a page. I heard him sigh.  
"Well, anyway, Paracelsus made observations by creating homunculi. He thought that creating such an insignificant being, they could become soldiers or accomplices of his. Mostly because they lack focus, crave organisms with running blood, and are simply strong beings. I'm reading this out of the book." I read aloud. He frowned a minute, then snapped his finger.  
"Aha, we aren't that type of homunculi. That's the lesser homunculi, whom are actually made from the dirt under our feet." He said in triumph, satisfaction, and a but of relief.  
"Okay, because there are many other ways homunculi are created. But, Paracelsus' theory was proven wrong. He tried to prove that God was a hoax and that we could create life."  
"Who is God? You mean the big guy up there?"  
"Yes, him. His theory would Of course be wrong. It would be like a deer trying to create another deer without having a child instead. Sometimes science could not answer everything, but with God, it does not need to be answered. It's just hope you'll need and your answer have already been filled." I believe in God and Jesus, even though I am a scientist. We came from apes? Right, like fish came from birds and wolf came from bumblebee. Same difference.  
"Hm." He thought to himself, leaning back in his chair.  
"Here is another great book. It gives all details on occultism. Homunculi fall in this category. I was scared to flip the said page, but since I'm not alone, I guess I shall go ahead." I will always be scared of the pictures and images of lesser homunculi. They were never humane looking and I almost piss my pants seeing one.  
Curious, he looked over to the large book. I'm glad he was, so I wouldn't have to scoot my chair near him or sit on his lap. I moved it towards him, and flipped to the mark paged. My hands shook but the wonder was killing me.  
"How about you do it?" I slid behind him, my hands on his chair. When he flipped the page, I jumped back, a large image of a grotesque creature covered in fluids covering the page. He looked back at me with an eyebrow raised.  
"Are you scared by this? Since you're a scientist and a surgeon I'd thought you've seen worse. Like venturing into ones stomach activity without flinching." He held in an amused snicker from my fear.  
"How'd you know I was a surgeon?" I frowned. Maybe this homunculus was following me some point in time, which Edward warned they'd do.  
"Lucky guess since you're a mechanic dealing with limbs." He shrugged. Yeah, Envy definitely followed m. Not saying he's stupid but homunculi do not contain a human brain, so it could only fit limited information. Envy's brain fits in identities of others, since he's a shapeshifter I assume. So, he had to follow me or something.  
"I'll read it aloud," I gulped, edged my head over his shoulder.

[I got this from Robert Lamb's post how to create a homunculus. I do not own it but I'm using it in my story. Thanks, Robert!]

"It says you'll need semen, which I don't know where to get." I blushed, hoping he didn't know what that meant either. Sadly, he did. Before he spoke, I interrupted and said,  
"Homunculi can't make babies. Maybe there is some hidden in a vial or something. If not, I can go to a lab and get some." I explained.  
"Besides, we haven't finish reading the article. A Sun Stone, which is an elixir, animal blood, a cow, sulfur, a magnet, green tutia, and a beaker." I saw him mouthing the words under my breath, something I'd expect from a homunculus. Even though he wasn't a lesser homunculus, they all lack proficiency in some part of their brain, but are skilled in another part. I read on in my head, he still mouthing the words.  
I actually feel bad for him. He isn't stupid or has dyslexia, homunculi are just not capable of some things. They are flawed that way.  
"This was the outcome of inseminating a cow. Why not just put in a human?" He said aloud as I clicked a pen on and off. I halted, and gazed at him.  
"Great thought, scientist." I gave him the pride. He deserved it anyway. I never forgot his speech, and I think he felt envious because he felt humans belittle his kind. He deserved some gratitude and admiration. Well done, little green monster.  
"Maybe, I could try and create a homunculus on purpose, instead of accidental. It needs a surrogate, so I'll be that surrogate and carry it in my wound." I saw a look of contempt cross his face, then he looked at me.  
"He'll eat you alive. It says-read it." He slid the book in front of me, back to a pissed mode for some reason. He looked forward, his interlocked fingers resting on his mouth, elbows on table. I read it and almost tossed my cookies. No, I am not smearing blood on my woman parts, placing an elixir up my rear for God knows what it'd do, and staying in a dark house where no sun shines! But, maybe I don't need to inseminate something. Maybe I could grow it like a plant?  
"If I use an animal like a cow, it won't come out human like because it's adapting to the womb. It would come out like a bovine creature, walking on four legs with utters. If I try to grow it from the ground, it'd just be a golem. If I inseminate myself, it would come out human like which is the goal for this project."  
"What is your plan? Why would become with child over something that may not work!?" He raised his voice a decibel, probably confused slightly worried.  
"What if you die?" He muttered, looking away.  
"I'm a scientist. If I have to die, I better do it after I proved my theory. It would never be perfect, because we could never create a human, but if I could create life from a flask, it would be a-"  
"A new step for humanity. Yeah, I get it." He frowned, staring at his hands. I wonder why he was so worked up. Maybe he's just hungry. I wonder what they eat.  
"So, what do you eat exactly? Blood? Breast milk?"  
"Breast milk? No!" His face reddened, something I didn't know he was capable of doing. I saw his eyes linger to my breasts, then back to my face. He muttered something under his breath about 'how it must taste nasty' then looked away. I wonder why he's so embarrassed. I guess I'll harass him on that later.  
"About our deal," He looked at her.  
"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, collecting books that seemed interesting.  
"Why won't we just change it into a life debt? I don't want you to perform anything on me that may kill me." He put his feet on the table, then his arms behind his head.  
"What do you mean?" I turned towards him, scratching the back of my knee.  
"Well, it would be easy for the both of us. You saved my life, I'll save yours. Until then, I'll just live with you. I've heard of kidnappings, so for when it happens again, I'll be there." He looked at me after he stretched, then stood before when I started to leave.  
"Sounds good. How about we get something to eat. What do you want? Do I have to mix some kind of elixir?" I teased, but I'm starting to get the feeling he thinks I'm taking him for granted. I don't want him to feel that pain he did when he was about to kill himself. But, to tell the truth, I believe he's living in denial. That's why he almost killed himself. Because Edward understood him. Very unhealthy to live that way, to deny yourself and others.  
"Meat and potatoes sounds good." He said, behind me. We left the area, then walked back to my house. I looked and saw another car parked on my grass. Mustang's. why were they here?  
"Envy. I need you to go back to the basement, now." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him back downstairs.  
"What? Why?" He stayed firm to the form, and I'm surprised because its like he weighs 500 pounds.  
"Mustang is here. I don't know why but-"  
"Him?" His voice suddenly became dark, and he started to walk towards that directions.  
"Envy, stop, please!" At first I pulled on his hips, then went in front of him to push on his chest. His muscles were taut, and I could tell he was trying to not trample on me. His skin was blistering with anger and I could tell he was seeing red. I had to do something, because he was nearing that area.  
"Winry, get off of me. I don't want to hurt you." He was breathing in hitches, stopping in his place.  
"Nuh-uh!" I said like a pouting child, holding on to him. He gripped his arms around me, his nails digging into my waist. His fingers tore through my lab coat, then my shirt. He was grunting and growling in my ear, fangs flared. My arms were first on his biceps, then hugged him fully.  
How could one become so angry fully. We were just having decent conversation and now he was just raging. Suddenly he fell on his knees, tears flowing from his eyes. He wiped them quickly, not wanting me to see.  
"Damn it, did I hurt you?" He his was cracking when he said it, speaking in my ear.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm okay." I was trembling with fear when he touched the area. He gripped my hips to pull me from the ground.  
"Now I'm scared if you'll kill yourself..." Tears welled in my own eyes. What was happening to us? It was out of our character, but I consoled him.  
"Stay in the basement, and once they settle in my house I'll bring you something to eat. I promise," I spoke like a mother, which I see he approved of. He probably saw me like that.  
"Now, go. Don't touch anything down there." I gathered my books, and noticed he was watching me. When I went to my door, he was still watching me. When I shut, he was still watching me.  
After that breakdown, I saw everyone was in the living room, enjoying a glass of wine or vodka. Probably brung by Mustang. Mustang! Seeing him, I dropped my books and notes. Why was he here? That fool whom tried to kill me. I would never for give him. Riza was there, along with Edward and Alphonse, whom had his body back for some time, and another girl.  
"Hey, Winry!" Edward and Alphonse rejoiced, waving.  
"This must be the first time you've seen Alphonse with his body back, or have you-"  
"No, I've seen Winry, but I don't think she's seen me..." Alphonse responded for me. I don't know why but I felt loathing. I wasn't very excited at all. Just tired. I took off my glasses, since I wasn't reading any notes.  
"Who's she?" My voice was filled with putrid disgust. She smiled at me, then it quickly disappeared. My hostility already set tension in the room, especially since they let her into my home without asking. Or bringing her in the first place.  
"This is Rose. I wanted to invite her to Resembool that she could see how it's like. You don't mind, right?"  
"Does my opinion matter now that she's here?" I saw Edward shoot a look at me, but I ignored it. I'm tired from everything that happened today. I just wanted sleep.  
"Hi, Riza." I walked upstairs, lastly telling them to not eat any food from the fridge because it was rotten. Before I came into the house, I was filed with energy. I guess seeing all of those people made me tired because I hate dealing with guests.  
Sadly, I drifted off to sleep, unaware of Envy. Envy! I sat up, checking the time. 5:00. Everyone should be asleep if try stayed. They probably did because Resembool is far from Central.

I took a quick shower and quickly buttoned my lab cost, putting underwear on. Even though I slept, I was still exhausted even to dress. My breasts were noticeable, but I didn't care. Carefully I crept downstairs to the kitchen. Damn! The food was rotten. I'm sure he doesn't want rotten food.

Everyone probably ate something I suppose. In the fridge I scanned and saw the potatoes and green beans were new, but the meat wasn't looking hot. I guess Envy would have to go vegetarian for today. I fixed him a small meal and me cheese and crackers. Quietly I left to the basement successfully.

I smiled. Engulfed with books and notes, Envy was reading with a hand on his chin. His eyes were in awe as if he was an old person on the Internet, pop up ads adding to the excitement.

"Envy?" His head popped up like a rabbit from its hole.

"I brought food. Did you find anything interesting?" I set the plate down that we could share. The way he nibbled from it I'm guessing it tasted stale. I wrapped a blanket around him and watched what he was reading. It was on the human mind how we perceive emotion. Interesting.

Let me go ahead and end this because it's too long. Things to look forward to:

What will happen in the morning?

What info did Envy find?

How will Winry react to Rose in her house?

Will Roy approach Winry?

How will Winry react to Roy in her house?

Will she fight Roy?

Will Roy hurt her or will he apologize?

I'll be back with another!


End file.
